big mistake
by sawsunz
Summary: Open your eyes to a whole new world of drama, imagination… and best of all Romance Eli and Clare broke up will they get back together or did Eli move on… it has been a whole summer since their break up and things have changed.
1. Big Mistakes

Open your eyes to a whole new world of drama, imagination… and best of all Romance Eli and Clare broke up will they get back together or did Eli move on… it has been a whole summer since their break up and things have changed.

Clare and Eli did break up because of the suffocation.. but only because Clare was listening to what other people were saying including her Best friend Alli… will Clare be able to make things right or will it be too late and Eli never crashed Morty and it wasn't the night of the dance… it was in front of the school, Last day of classes to be precise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Clare's Point Of View

I can't believe I broke up with Eli but he was too clingy… I should have talked to him.. I miss my Eli, but he will never take me back.. :'( … time for school… I get up and put on a pair of skinny's and my favorite pink top… it is tight but doesn't suffocate me… I need to apologize to Eli.

When I get to school I run into Ali who is so happy that she and Dave have finally gotten together, I never even knew she liked Dave, oh well I am happy for her, when she sees me she says…

"Hey Clare bear… guess what there are some new eye candy, So there is no need to pout over doctor doom "I instantly get mad at her…

"Are you serious Alli? I love him and he is no doctor doom.. He is loving, compassionate, and hopefully he will take me back after what I did" I said with tears running down my face….

"Don't act like you know him, he was suffocating you remember, The guy you were sick of, you are better off without him Clare.. Trust me" she said in rebuttal.

"I do know him and I love him… I wasn't sick of him I just needed space and I don't want it anymore. I want my Eli! I knew I should have talked to him. I shouldn't have listened to you Ali" I screamed to her. I hate her, She told me to break up with him, she told me that it was better that way and that I wouldn't miss him, but I do "This is all your fault Alli, but I was stupid enough to listen to you… I hate you.. You stupid Whore" I wasn't lying either she had the worst rep in the school. And it wasn't for no reason either… she was bad news and I was just stupid to be friends with her… but we started off together as the misfits.. But I guess everyone changes some people for the worst.

"Did you just call me a whore miss fuckin saint Clare… it isn't my fault that you can't have sex. Don't call me a whore cause I can" wow she is a bigger whore then I thought

"I chose not to have sex.. I don't have an inability you retard and you act like you have only slept with one guy… more like half the school… just take that in YOU had Sex with Half the guys in this school… that makes you a whore." I stated with confidence. Just as I said that she pounced. Grabbing a fist full of my hair.. Or attempting to as I threw a punch that landed her on the floor… as I was about to throw another. I was pulled off of her by somebody and dragged away… I was so mad that I didn't know who it was. Just as we made it out the school I noticed.. I was being carried to a hearse, I couldn't help but smile, knowing it was Eli but then I remembered that we weren't together and that smile quickly faltered.

"Eli? Where are you taking me? I questioned as he took a seat in the drivers side after putting me in the car… he looked at me with that Smirk and said

"I am pretty sure you know where we are going… we need to talk… about that fight, and about what you said to Alli" he said lightly but I could tell that he was slightly worried.

"You heard what I said to Alli? How much did you hear? (I know not very original.. but please continue to read)" I said embarrassed as a slight blush rose to my cheeks he looked at me and smiled

"I have missed your blush so much.. And I heard it all… from the doctor doom… to the whore" he said while glancing at me and then looking back at the road… just as I was about to respond. The hearse came to a stop, I looked up to see our abandoned church… and smiled not noticing Eli got out until my door opened… He is such a gentleman…and people actually ask me… why I love him?.. Is that even a question… I got out the car and walked to the hammock and motioned Eli to lie in it first and he did as I requested, I quickly followed and lied down beside him, Snuggling into his side. Hoping that this, could last forever.

"Clare did you mean what you said to Alli about me, and us?" Eli asked almost scared for the answer. I took a deep breath and said

"Eli I am sooo sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you and I know I made a mistake and I am truly sorry… I love you Eli and I will never stop loving you. I understand if you never want to see me again I am horrible I left you during your time of need and I was only thinking about what people thought in that moment and I am soo sorry, I shouldn't have listened to anyone and I know now that you are the only one who matters to me. I love you so much and I have been missing you since the night I broke up with you. It was the biggest mistake of my life" I finished taking a breath and looking down afraid of what he might say..Eli put two fingers under my chin and pulled my face up so he could look at me.

"Clare I have been waiting so long for you to say that, but the truth is…"

Sorry I had to have my first cliffy at some point.

What will Eli say… is Eli in love with someone else… has he moved on… will Clare and Eli ever get back together. Find out by reviewing 2 reviews for next chapter.


	2. second chances?

ilovetaylorswift13 your officially my first reviewer, so thank you.. And I know, I have always disliked Alli.. so I decided to make Clare finally see Alli's true self.

I had to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Bianca is not the school slut, nor is she boy crazy, she is a bit nerdy but hides it, she is the girl almost every gut wants but can't have. And drew didn't cheat he was never with Alli. He is still the sporty guy…but he is also very smart.

"Clare I have been waiting so long to hear you say that, but the truth is I am the one who should be sorry. I was too clingy and I wanted all of your attention. Yes I was pissed that you broke up with me, I don't care if it was in front of the whole school I just care that it happened, I love you and you broke my heart, but I pushed you to it, over the summer I went to see a therapist who told me that a good way to be more independent is to pick up a hobby, so I did. I started to write and it is actually working." He said proudly, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and smiled up at him, completely astonished I was sooo proud of him.

"Eli I am so proud of you, writing huh? I think I might take it up as a hobby as well, what do you think my first book, blue eyes Clare?" I said at first proud and then I managed to bring down the atmosphere with a little joke, writing was his new hobby I don't want to take it away from him. He looked at me with those green eyes that made me melt and smirked.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad, we could even try collaboration… if you want of coarse and I do want you to read some of what I wrote once again your choice." He said warily while waiting for my response. I looked up into his eyes, and pulled him down for a kiss, he was frozen at first but then responded with enthusiasm; I wanted to deepen the kiss but figured that a chaste kiss was good for what just happened.

"Eli I would love to work with you on some writing and I would also loveee to read what you wrote, I love you and maybe I will write too, I have a lot of emotions and I hear writing is a good way to get them out" I said jokingly. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back but soon thought of a question that needed to be asked. "Eli what does this make us?" I asked scared of his answer.

"Well I was hoping that this would mean that we are back together, so blue eyes.. Will you go out with me again?" He asked after we got off of the hammock and we were standing, he held my hands. I looked up shyly and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him my answer. He kissed me back immediately putting all his emotions into this kiss as was I. he pulled back only to rest his for head on mine.

"I would love to be your girlfriend again Elijah" I said happily. RING RING RING. Stupid phone I looked down only to see that it was my stupid step mom calling me are you serious? Ughhhh way to ruin a moment. I picked up. "Hello?" she is such a bitch her name is Naomi she is bleach blonde and only 28 ew slut much.

"Clare sweet heart ( Gagggg) your father and I need the house to ourselves for the rest of the week do you think you can find a place to stay?" is she kidding me. My mom left the country where the hell does she think I am going to stay, that stupid piece of crap. I looked at Eli and he mouthed.

"Who is that?"

"My stupid step mom" I replied back his head tilted to the side in confusion

"Step MOM? What does she want?

"One sec Naomi I need to tell my boyfriend something" I said before looked up at Eli after muting my phone. " She wants me to find a place to crash for the rest of the week so her and my dad can have a fuck fest, stupid whores and my mom left the country and sold the condo, ughhhh" that's when I got an idea.. I looked up at him while he eyed me curiously "Can I stay at your house for the rest of the week, if it's alright with you and your parents?" I asked innocently

"Of course my parents love you, and I wouldn't want you anywhere else" he said with a smirk on his face I leaned in and kissed him

"Thank you" I unmuted my phone "Ok I have a place to stay for the rest of the week I just need to come get some clothes" I said to her happily.

"Why are you so happy? And are you staying with your boyfriend? You know your dad wouldn't allow that" she said attempting to sound responsible..haha as if

"Like you care Naomi the only thing you want to do if fuck my dad and get some money. And yes I am staying with my boyfriend I won't tell my dad if you don't" I said cockily knowing that she would give in

"Fine you can stay at your little boyfriend's house but as far as your father is concerned you are staying at Alli's house" she agreed.

"More like Bianca's, my dad would never let me stay at Alli's house… well I gotta go, lunch is almost over" I say to her and hang up looking down at my phone. Lunch is almost over and if we get there on time we can just sign in. I look at Eli and it looks like he has the same idea, we rush to Morty and hop it and speed to school with 5 minutes to spare, when we get to the attendance office the lady just signs us in and says not to do it again… ok then, we get to class with a minute to spare, did I mention we have English together again we took our minute to lock lips until Bianca pushed me slightly saying teacher, I looked around to see no teacher I gave her the really look and she smiled back and said.

"Sorry Eli but me and Clare need to have a heart to heart so move" she said while smiling diabolically, Eli put his hands up in defense and kissed me lightly before walking to sit on Adams desk. "So Clare you and Eli are back together I am so happy for you. Didn't I tell you that you were perfect for each other I wish that my mom didn't make me go to Paris mid semester because none of this would have happened." She said regretfully. I smiled at her before saying

" hey now you know that I would never want you to give up an opportunity like that and we are back together anyways… thanks to you, thank you for bringing me to my senses you are the best friend a girl could ever have… oh and how are you and Drew?" I asked raising my eye brows, Bianca and Drew have been dating for three years they are so cute together.. They are like the power couple at Degrassi, but neither of them care. They are also a part of our misfit group. There are six of us Me Eli Adam Fiona Drew and Bianca.

"Well we are doing amazing, as always we still have those little arguments but nothing too big." she said proudly looking over at Drew who was sitting with Adam and Eli. That is when Miss Dawse came in, 20 minutes late oh well, everyone took their seats quickly. When class was over everyone had to write a 5 page essay on what they did over the summer, and they could include anything, well this was going to be fun, just as the bell rang Fiona came in and gave Miss Dawse a paper and got the assignment, and came up to us.

" I was not going to be the only misfit not in this class" she said stating facts before she turned to kiss Adam… they are so cute together. Just as that happened class came to an end and we all said our goodbyes, and headed our own ways Eli came with me of course.

"So am I driving you to your house to pick up your clothes and then we go to my house?" he asked while looking at me.

"Yea so first to my house to pick up my clothes and then to yours, so I can apologize to your parents and attempt to make them not hate me. I said as we drove to my house.

"They don't hate you, so they wish we never broke up… that doesn't mean they hate you, actually I think my parents love you more then they love me, for that matter." He said with a slight chuckle

"I am still apologizing, no matter what you say", I said as I packed a bag of clothing leaving out my PJ'S I will just take Elis…

"Fine" Eli said grabbing my bag "Do as you please, you will see for yourself that it is unnecessary to apologize to them they are going to have huge grins on their faces the second you walk in" he said in confidence. I stuck my tongue out at him in return and he raised his eyebrows. " You know that drives me crazy" he stated while smirking. I looked away blushing slightly as we got into Morty, I missed this so much I missed him making me blush I am so happy that I got him back, I snuggled close to him as he began to drive to his house. Once we got there Eli quickly grabbed my bag and opened my door for me, holding my hand as we made it to his front door….

What will happen next? Will Eli's parents be happy, or blame Clare for Eli's problems Review to find out. And don't worry there will be some drama involved… love SuzyQ


	3. new beginings

Chapter 3 oh and by the way Adam isn't a Transgender he is a hundred percent male, Fiona isn't an alcoholic, she didn't get beat up by any guy, Adam is her first boyfriend as well as Bianca with Drew, Clare still dated KC and Eli still dated Julia, oh and Julia did not die.

Eli's POV

Clare hasn't been to my house since the break up so she has no idea that my parents have been asking about her they knew that we broke up, but they also knew that we would get back together, I doubted them at the time, they are going to be so happy, and they love Clare. When we walk in my parents are gleaming and say that they have a surprise for me… and out of nowhere I got jumped on and almost fall, the person gets off and I turn around to see who it is wrapping my arms around her thin frame and pulling her into a huge hug.

"Eli I missed you" she says as I put her down she is eyeing Clare who is looking at the floor nervously, "Eli is this your girlfriend?" She says rising her eyebrows while she puts on the famous Goldsworthy family smirk that is my sister for you… she is really embarrassing we don't look related she had black hair which was died, but she let it flow naturally into curls to the middle of her back, she wore a lot of black but she has a more updated less punk more rock style, she was involved in everything art her features where nothing like mine, and her eyes where a honey color, people usually thought we were dating till we look at them like they are nuts.

"Yea Sar this is my girlfriend" I said returning the smirk, "Clare this is my sister Sarah, Sarah this is my girlfriend Clare" I said introducing them, they said quick hi's and Clare had a relieved look on her face. "How long are you back for" I inquire she normally doesn't stay long.

"I am back for good this time.. I am so sick of private schools I just want to be normal, for once." She says irritated. "Well anyways I will leave you to your girlfriend, once again it was a pleasure to meet you Clare but I have to go get my uniform for tomorrow." She says with a smile on her face.

"It was nice to meet you too Sarah and hopefully you will think about sitting with us during lunch tomorrow" Clare said with a smile on her face. She is way too nice for her own good.

"I will think about it… thanks for the offer, but I don't want to want to watch you and my brother suck each other's faces…" Sarah replied I look at Clare to see a dark blush appear on her face. I smirked lightly as my sister left the room. Once she left my parents looked up at me and Clare and raised their eyebrows knowingly, before smirking and following my sister out the house.

"So we have the house all ourselves…" I stated as we went to my room… me and Clare have slept together, but we have also been dating for three years we were now both in grade 12 and finally back together after a very long two months.

"So I see we do." Clare said while copying my smirk and going to lock my bedroom door. "So it has been how long since we broke up?" She asked walking seductively to my bed before stopping waiting for my answer.

"Two months" I say, well stutter. She giggles slightly and then puts back on her sexy face as I like to call it, and slowly takes off her top as well as her skinnies leaving her in her lace bra and panties.. fuck she is hot she slowly takes off her bra as I stare at her chest… I can't take it anymore I jump off my bed and rush to her, pulling her to my bed as my hands explore her body, she giggles slightly before moaning, my name.. yup I most definitely missed this. I leave open mouth kisses all over her neck and chest as she arches her back in pleasure I quickly remove my top and pants leaving me in my boxers I continue my work on her neck, before I kiss her lips chastely, I was about to continue but Clare moved my face to hers before saying.

" I need you in me, now" before blushing, but she kept her eyes on mine, I kissed her again and slide off her panties as well as my boxers, before grabbing a condom and rolling it on. Clare smiled as a lined myself with her, moaning lightly I kissed her again before pushing into her, I can hear her cries of pleasure as I look into her eyes "Harder Eli" she crocks as she moans louder and louder with every thrust, her hip rise to meet mine in accordance to our rhythm.. I really missed this… "Faster Eli" Clare says and soon I am hitting Clare G-spot and Clare has unstoppable moans coming from her sweet mouth I lean down to kiss her lips and continue my thrusts, a few minute later we both fall over the edge into a wave of pure bliss… when I recover I get up and dispose of the condom and come back to lie down with Clare snuggling her close to my side, we soon fall asleep in each other's arms….

3 hours later..

"Eli, Clare it's time for dinner!" I heard someone yell from behind my door. As I look at my phone for the time I notice that we have been asleep for three hours,,, woops. I woke Clare up and we quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat, my parents were eyeing us knowingly and a Blush began to arise on to Clare's cheek I put my arm around her shoulders in comfort. And she smiled slightly, from the corner of my eye I seen Sarah look at us and smile, before I gave her my full attention and she rolled her eyes… she isn't that bad but she doesn't like to show her emotions. We took a seat and filled our plates with food and began to eat.

After we ate me and Clare went up stairs to do our home work… by the time we were done it was around 10 in the morning, so we decided to get ready for bed… Clare got up and instead of going to her bag she went straight into my drawrs and took out one of my tops and put it on, while pulling off her shinnies and keeping on her panties… "you have really grown to love my clothes" I said cockily while smirking…..

"of course Eli I just love them… but I love them even more when they are on the floor and we are not wearing anything" Clare said seductively while pulling me to her and kissing me aggressively before pushing me away and smirking… "Ha-ha if you want to be so cocky… your cock will stand up…" she said giggling and getting into be as I groaned

"Really Clare, Really… u are seriously trying give me blue balls…" I said while groaning and getting in the bed and putting my arm around Clare's waist and pulling her to me…. While thinking of KC's hands on her and bam gone. Clare snuggled closer to me, we soon fell asleep

"Eli, Clare, Sarah get your butts ready for school now!" CeCe yelled walking us up…

""Seriously mom" I groaned irately… While Clare turned around in my arms and kissed me before getting out of my bed and going to my connected Bathroom, Raising her eyebrows asking me to join her, I instantly woke up rushing to Clare kissing her fiercely while bringing her into the bathroom and locking the door.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far, once again more reviews for the next chapter… and I promise there is going to be a lot of drama and I am going to bring Sarah into the story and bring some intense scenes


	4. fun

Chapter 4

Clares POV

When we got to school we headed to our classes just waiting until lunch till I can see Eli I hate that I only have Classes after lunch with him… ugh… Just as I was heading to the café for lunch KC bumped into me before smiling annoying douche.. Ugh

"Clare I wanted to talk to you" KC said while smiling timidly I rolled my eyes while turning to leave.. KC grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "I still like you a lot Clare and now that you and doctor doom are over you can give us a chance." He said confidently. I laughed at him and then glared.

"You are a piece of shit KC and you have no chance with me, what did you get Jenna pregnant? AGAIN! You are such a dumbass and never in you stupid fucked up life call My Eli doctor doom, you don't know shit about him, so go fuck yourself!" I stated confidently and angrily.

"How about I fuck you, I heard you're not a virgin so it wouldn't matter right since you gave it up.?" KC stated while pushing me into the lockers, trying to kiss me but not before I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"You piece of shit I would never have sex with you, you low life piece of shit" I screamed about to walk away, But KC just had some more to talk

"So you won't fuck me but you'll fuck doctor doom" he said skeptical

"What did I just say about calling my boyfriend fucking doctor doom, piece of shit, and I would rather have sex with him, then with anyone in the world… as a matter of fact he is my world." I said as I kicked him in the nards again, and then again in the stomach "Piece of shit go fuck yourself!" I screeched as I felt and arm go around myself, I turned ready to knock the person out only to see Eli smirking down at me… while tightening his arm around my waist

"I never knew I was your whole World" Eli said sincerely… I turned around and attached my lips to his showing him just how much he was my world… I could never get sick of this, of being with him… HE makes me happy and he loves me and he is amazing and considerate and everything a girl could want in a guy… I am just so lucky… I deepened the kiss glazing my tongue across his lips before he opened his mouth and allowed me to explore his mouth. When we pulled away Eli kissed me lightly again. We went into the Café were Bianca Drew Adam and Fiona were waiting for us to come, We got food and went to meet up with them.

"Why are you two so late, you know what second thought I don't want to know" Adam shuttering at the thought. I laughed as did Eli.

"Not exactly what you think Adam… You have such a dirty mind, tisk tisk …" I said while bursting out in laughter while everyone at the table was laughing at me except Adam glaring lightly before joining us in our laughter. I missed this, light hearted conversations with my misfits… all but Ali, but all she did was gossip. Eli took me out of my thoughts Wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple lightly… I noticed his sister trying to figure out where to sit… "SARAH!" I yelled getting her attention once I did, I beckoned her forward at first I could tell that she was considering not sitting with us but shook it off and sat down with us. "Sarah this is our group of friends this is Adam, Fiona, Drew, and Bianca." I said introducing her to the group she smiled and we all said our hi's and what not getting to a light conversation when she looked around and raised her eyebrow smirking.

"You are all dating someone in the group?" she asked then answered her question. "Clare and Eli, Bianca and Drew, and Adam and Fiona that is soo weird… I so feel like an outcast right now… lmaooo, just kidding. That is cute, Ooo I am going to have to find me a boyfriend" she said smirking, I looked quickly to Eli who had his protective face on Glaring at nothing I slid my hand down to his thigh calmingly, he looked at me and smirked, kissing me lightly, I don't know why but I suddenly had an urge for Eli I stood up quickly while everyone raised the Eyebrows questiongly. I pulled Eli up.

"I don't feel too well" I said acting sick, but his sister was not fooled, she raised her eyebrow and smirked knowingly but it disappeared as fast as it came I mouthed a thank you Before me and Eli went to his car.

"What's wrong Baby?" Eli asked warily as we got in the car but I said nothing until we got into the house, I grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him to me

"What's wrong is I need you now" I said seductively as Eli's hands slide down my back to my ass.

Cliffy if you want the rest of what happened in the house review and I will update as soon as possible… don't worry the chapter is just waiting for reviews…. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, it has been really fun to write.


	5. You can't be serious

Chapter 5

"What's wrong is I need you now" I said seductively as Eli's hand slide down my back to my ass, as he kissed me fiercely groaning loudly as I slide my hand down to the belt on his pants and slowly dragged his top off his body

"Clare Diane Edward!" We both stopped immediately to the sound of my sisters' voice. I turned around and she had the angriest face on her face… woops a deep blush appeared on my face as I realized that my pants were undone and you could see my panties, and also that they were probably worst, since Eli was buckling them up, I am soooo dead. "We need to talk?" said accusingly…. Although don't know why, we clearly almost had sex, so we have clearly done it before.

"Yea sure, one minute though" I said grabbing Eli's hand and pulling him to the stairs with me.

"Now Clare we need to talk" she said trying to sound like mom.

"You aren't mom, and you haven't been here for three and a half years what makes you think you can walk into my life and talk to me like that, you left me, and so did mom, so don't come back once you leave." I screeched as tears ran down my face Eli held me tightly as tears ran down my face whispering loving things in my ear calming me down.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, and I just, I am so sorry, I have no right to judge you Clare you seem to be in a very loving relationship, and I always remember the way you two used to look at each other, with love and compassion in your eyes, I guess I just didn't expect you to start dating and I guess it is weird, I am really sorry Clare" she said sadly.

"You missed a lot Darcy, did you know that me and Eli have been dating for three years or that me and Ali I aren't friends or that me and Eli broke up the beginning of summer and just got back together a few days ago, or that Kc cheated on me with Jenna or that I lost my Virginity two years ago? Wait, no you wouldn't cause you left and you never came back." I said sadly, looking at her before looking at Eli kissed my forehead calming me down. Darcy look at me with pleading eyes, and Eli hugged me and nudged me forward lightly. Whispering

"She is your sister, please Clare" While smiling sadly. I looked at him straight in the eyes before agreeing, and leaning into him kissing him chastely, before turning to Darcy, and smiling sadly

"Let's go to the Dot or little miss steaks and talk but I need to get back in 2 hours" I said as Eli raised his eyebrows questiongly, I smirked and raised my eyebrows lightly, as Eli just smirked back. Darcy agreed and we went to little miss steaks and ordered food, not talking to each other once since her agreement.

"Clare so you and Eli are together?" Darcy asked warily, scared of my response.

"Yea we got together after me and Kc broke up, I never broke up with Kc because he cheated I never knew he cheated till I broke up with him, we broke up because I fell in love with Eli and I couldn't handle pretending to like Kc anymore he was annoying he kept on pressuring me with my purity and was always touching me." I said honestly.

"I am so sorry Clare I should have been here for you and I am so sorry that I was so caught up in my own life. I just wow, your life has been hard, and going through our parents Divorce alone… I am sooo sorry Clare I feel so bad, I can here to talk about mom leaving" she said sadly

"What about mom leaving?" I asked suddenly irritated.

"She want me and you to fly to New York to move with her, that is why I left Kenya and came here to get you" she said slightly scared.

"Are you crazy my life is here I graduate this year, the love of my life lives here, there is no way in hell I am moving their with mom, it's not happening, I have a right to choose, and I am not choosing mom she left she doesn't deserve me in her life, and not when my life is finally starting to come together again Fiona just came back the misfits are back together and I don't want to move, actually I refuse to" I said angrily while paying getting up and leaving.

"It is your choice Clare, I can't force you to come, but you can't fuck Eli for the rest of your life Clare we are your family, I know you don't want to live with dad, so you are just choosing sex over our family" she said cockily.

"You know nothing about me Darcy, it isn't my fault you got raped or that you left that was your fault don't get mad at me, because I am happy and in love and chose to give Eli my Fucking Virginity" I screeched as I ran out of the place and right to Eli's flinging the door open and running to Eli's room and curling up in a ball, before I knew it Eli was on my bed moving the hair out of myself, and rubbing my arm lovingly

"What's wrong Baby?" Eli asked worried.

"They.. Want me.. To.. Move.. To.. My mom's in new York" I sobbed, while Eli held me tightly.. When I looked at him he looked heart broken. "I said no, I can't leave you or school or the misfits, I love you Eli" I said as I held on to him, before kissing his face all over, I heard a chuckle and pulled away.

"I love you Clare you are my everything, and you don't have to leave, your dad lives here, so they can't force you to anything." Eli said confidently. While kissing me lightly. I turned to him deepening the kiss, pulling him closer, knowing we couldn't do what we wanted to do with his family here, so we made out until dinner… after diner we went to sleep Eli held me to him possessively and lovingly, as I snuggled deeper into his arms, loving the feeling of his arms around me, and we soon fell into a quiet slumber

When we woke it was ten we both jumped until we noticed a not on Eli's dresser

Eli, Clare we didn't want to wake you, you two aren't going to school today we already called in… we will be home by 3 so we will see you in a bit, be Safe you know what I mean, New condoms are in the washroom,Love CeCe

I blushed lightly as I read the letter and turned to looked at Eli who was giving me the look the look that say I am going to Fuck you so hard you are not going to feel your legs. I just smirked almost in competition, as Eli jumped me, kissing me hard, as I kissed him back fiercely holding his face to mine deepening the kiss.

Well this is it for chapter 5 but I promise that the next chapter will continue with smut with no interruptions. please read, I hope you like it, if not sorry, and let me know how to make it better any ideas are welcome as well. You know the drill Reviews for a chapter.


	6. Day In

I know I suck… Sorry for the late update, I have been caught up in all my assignments, I never knew college was this hard but enough about school. Update! I hope you all enjoy

I just smirked almost in competition, as Eli jumped me, kissing me hard, as I kissed him back fiercely holding his face to mine deepening the kiss, as his hands slowly slid down my sides to my waist to remove my pants, and slowly went back up to remove my top, our lips parted for a second, I pulled him to me for a kiss, while he quickly discarded his clothing, once I removed my panties and Bra, Eli Grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on before lining himself up with me, and hammering into me, I quickly began to meet his thrusts, while screaming out his name, and he groaned in my ears, telling me to scream louder, in which I did, while my hand moved from holding the sheets to leaving love marks all over Eli's back while I came, Eli came shortly after, as we came down from our high " So how do you feel" Eli asked with a slight smirk on his face knowing my answer.

"Like I need a round two" I said while leaning in to kiss him again, the kiss quickly intensified as He pulled me to him.

Eli's Pov

I smirked and pulled Clare to me, deepening the kiss before flipping us over so that I was on top, lightly leaving love marks down her body as she moaned my name loudly. I kissed her lips lightly before deepening the kiss and tracing my hands down her curves loving the feeling of her skin. I removed myself from her only to put on a condom, and realign myself with her before thrusting into and hearing her cries of pleasure, as I pounded as hard and as fast as I could, Groaning in pleasure at how tight she still was, As I felt Clares wall start to tighten around my Cock I began to speed up until she reached her climax, and a few minutes later I came as well, pulling out of Clare taking off the condom only to pull her close, and kiss her neck lightly as we slowly drifted into a quiet slumber

2 hours later

I woke up to Clare kissing my face, when she noticed that I woke up, she kissed me on the lips before deepening the kiss, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she quickly granted we made out until we needed to breathe. "Okay now that you're up, lets go eat." Clare stated happily. I got up and went to the bathroom, as Clare lied down on the Bed already fully dressed wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with a neon green top that said break the rules, in splattered paint, With her let out curly. Once I was ready, I put on a pair of black skinny's a dead hand top and a black sweater, I went to the room and stood against the ledge of the door raising my eyebrow as Clare got up wincing in pain.

"So your legs hurt I see" I said while smirking as she opened her arms to me, like a kid that wants to be carried does I laughed slightly, while I picked her up and brought her down the stairs she put on her converse as did I before picking her up again to put her in the car. We went to the dot to eat, just as we were about to leave Clare froze looking up; I looked up to where Clare was looking only to freeze as well. It was the one and only Devil herself. Fuck my life.

Reviewwww please, I need Ideass for the next Chapter, input is wanted!

Srry it is so short I promise the next chapter will be long to make up for this chapterr


End file.
